Bubble Gum Pop
by Nykx
Summary: For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.
1. Eccentric Violet Eyes

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**This story will be told in a drabble style. Each chapter will be written in 100 words to challenge myself so please if you don't like these types of stories this is my warning to you. Please enjoy :) **

* * *

_"__Is that really all he eats?" the whiny voice complained. Her cousin was at it again. A new sort of scandal or gossip to talk about each week and she had to be the one to hear it all._

_"__Who?" she asked humoring her. She wasn't into gossip like her cousin but if she didn't ask it'll just bite her in the back later._

_"__Who do you think? That freakishly tall one that sits two seats behind you!"_

_Instinctively, she turned her head to the site her cousin said to her. Eccentric violet eyes clashed with her dark brown eyes._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	2. Gossips in Teiko Middle School

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Here is the second chapter. This might be a slow start but I don't want to rush into my stories so please bear with me. You might also be confused for a bit so feel free to ask any questions when needed. I'll answer them to my best abilities without trying to give away too much if necessary and also enjoy :)**

* * *

_"__Hey, have you watched the basketball team play yet? They are amazing!" "No way! Really? Eh... but I'm not really into those things. I didn't think you were either..."_

_"__I'm not but you know what I am into? Hot guys! And boy, is our team filled with them!" _

_That was the usual topic of the girls in Teiko Middle School. _

_"__Hey Saki! Want to go see what that commotion was about. It's been half a year since we've started first year here and we still haven't seen the basketball team play!" said Aria. _

_They were late coming home that day._

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	3. Meet Yoshii Aria

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Third Chapter! Woohoo! Well, I know I've been updating pretty frequently so far but I'm not sure if that will continue. It all has to depend on my stress level and work but enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Yoshii Aria was Mitsori Saki's best friend. They had known each other for years now and they were near inseparable. _

_"__Saki, why didn't you try out for the girl's basketball team anyway?" Saki had always love basketball- well not true the first time she played she had complained that she hated it but there was no doubt about the smile on her face after winning first place with her team back in elementary. _

_"__Or you could have at least gone to be a manager for the team," her friend continued. _

_Saki just shook her head, "There wouldn't be a point."_

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	4. No Basketball

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

_"__There wouldn't be a point because they are out of my league," she told her friend with a shrug. _

_"__So you're just going to go give it up without even trying?" Aria asked slightly confused. The Saki she knew wouldn't be so easily discouraged. _

_"__That's not what I mean. It's not that I'm not trying out for basketball because I'm not good enough. I don't even know the abilities they have yet. All I'm trying to say is that with my current mindset on the game I'm not fit to play basketball."_

_Still, Arian was left confused but didn't push._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	5. Annoying little girls

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

_"__Wow! They're pretty good aren't they Saki?" Aria asked her friend as they watched from the open doors of the first gym. The second gym had already a huge pile of people blocking the view and that was only for the second strings. _

_Strangely enough, one would have thought that the first gym would be triple the amount of people watching but that wasn't the case. Just about three other girls were there to watch and soon they found out why._

_"__Get outta here! This is no place for a bunch of annoying little girls to gather! Get going already!"_

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	6. It Takes Skills

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**I'd just like to say thank you to **My Name is Alice **for the first review! As well as telling me my mistake. Well Chapter six is out so please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Aria was put off by the sudden turn of events._

_"__Aw man! I really wanted to stay and watch," she pouted. "I was hoping they'd even ask us to play. I could show them my moves and all!"_

_Saki raised a questioning brow with a knowing look. Aria was not one to play basketball. If anything, it would be the last sport you'd see her playing._

_"__What? I've got skills!" She defended before bursting out in a laughing fit. _

_"__Yeah, it does take skills to end up shooting on your own net… I'm glad your aim isn't the very best."_

* * *

**Word count: 100**


	7. Chopped Liver

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

_"Hey! That was a long time ago! I've gotten better by now!"_

_"That was a week ago," Saki replied with a grin. _

_In all honesty, Aria wasn't too bad; it just wasn't her forte. She had gotten much better than the beginning but 'much better' to her would mean that she wasn't shooting in her own net anymore._

_"I just don't understand the game. You think if I go and ask the players on the team that they would help me play?"_

_"What am I? Chopped liver?"_

_And that was their topic of conversation the rest of their way home._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	8. Violet Meets Brown Again

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Until next time! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Was it weird that the very next day she had felt those piercing eyes that she saw yesterday making holes in the back of her head? Maybe she was just seeing things. Nobody really noticed her anyway. It was always her cousin, Katsuma Chika, that was noticed and she happened to be there wherever Saki went that day. _

_"__Chika, do you need something from me?" she asked exasperated. She just wanted her cousin to leave so that nagging feeling would leave and she would have peace. _

_"__Not until you tell me why Murasakibara Atsushi is staring!" brown met violet again._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	9. Happy to Lose

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Well, here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy :)****  
**

* * *

_Why? That was what she didn't understand. She thought it was her cousin that he was staring at, that she was just in the way but ever since P.E. first period and ever since their eyes clashed the day before, it was always following her. Had she done something against him? Maybe he thought of her being rude when she went to look at him when her cousin was talking about him yesterday._

_It was at the end of P.E. basketball that she felt his eyes glare intensely at her. Right after laughing happily with her team while they loss._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	10. Conscious

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Thank you so much to **My Name is Alice **for reviewing my story so far. Haha it would be cool kind of if you were the only one to review my story... sad but pretty cool. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

_That was the first time she became conscious of a single male in her life. Yes she has had boyfriends and just regular boy that are friends but she had never in her life, especially not a guy with an intimidating height as his. She was a rather short girl after all._

_She didn't even like him romantically! Heck! She didn't know a thing about this boy. She just couldn't help it, all she wanted to do was to get to know him and figure out why he hated her. That glare of his could kill her if he wanted._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	11. Summoned by Akashi Seijūrō

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Welp, here is the next chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

_"__Akashi Seijūrō is coming!" the squeals of giggling and excited girls broke the teacher out of his math lesson. _

_This distracted Saki a bit. Now why was the captain of the basketball team here? Her math class was one of the only classes that didn't have anyone on the basketball team- which was a feat since there were over a hundred students in the basketball team. _

_The teacher was obviously intimidated by the air around Akashi since he was visibly cringing._

_"__Mitsori Saki," shock drew on her face, "Please report to the basketball club after school today. That is all."_

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	12. She was Already Doomed

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_What had she done now? _

_She couldn't just ditch … Akashi Seijūrō came to deliver the message himself! She did NOT have a death wish._

_She shook her head and winced. When did she become a coward? She swore on her life that she did nothing wrong (at least she didn't think so) and she won't figure out why she was called until she went there herself. Best not to make Akashi mad right?_

_"You shall be missed," Aria joked as she dropped her off at the gym._

_Aria just had to make it sound like she was already doomed._

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	13. Chew, Pop, Blow

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Thank you so much for reading and Enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

_Pop. Chew. Blow. Pop. It was all a repetitive loop and soon the loop would be broken with an annoyed slap to the face._

_"We don't need you here," this was a manager for the infamous basketball team? She heard that they were so many members that the club hired at least four but to think it would be someone like this girl? Saki had better expectations than this._

_Thank God that someone decided to come to her rescue. Even if her saviour did have unusual pink hair…_

_"Mitsori Saki? I'm Momoi Satsuki, please follow me." Saki followed her obediently._

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	14. A Tool

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**This is to make up for my lack of updates in the pass while. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_She was taken to the head coach much to her relief. She would rather face the coach than the infamous captain that so happened to be the one to deliver the message to her._

_"__That is all we are asking. We have reviewed your skills and decided that it would be useful to us in the near future."_

_What was she? Some sort of tool that they could use whenever they please?_

_"__I'm sorry but I'll have to-"_

_"__This would fill up the requirement of having to join a club to graduate. Please reconsider and think about being a manager."_

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	15. Couldn't Run

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Couldn't sleep so I decided to post the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_All she knew was that she didn't want to do it but the temptation of playing or at least have something to do with the sport she loved was pulling her along._

_"__Do it~" one half of her mind said._

_"__Don't do it~" the other spoke. There wasn't an in-between in this. _

_She couldn't make up her mind but it seemed like her mind was made up for her._

_"__So you're our new manager eh? Cute."_

_"__Please to meet you."_

_She was surrounded before she even got a step outside the gate the next day._

**_'_****_She could not run anymore'_**

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	16. The Reluctant Manager

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Chapter 16 for you people! Please enjoy! **

* * *

_"__I didn't even agree to anything yet," There were three boys around her. Two with blue hair although one had a lighter shade than the other, and the other was possibly someone from the other string because she didn't recognize him. Well, she had only seen the first strings play._

_She twirled a strand of her lilac violet hair on her finger nervously. _

_"__Well, you can agree now! We'll take you to the gym!" the darker male of the three boldly pushed._

_And just like that she was now a reluctant manager of the notorious Teiko middle school basketball team._

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	17. If You Can't Beat 'em

**Story Summery:** For once in her life, she was glad her cousin brought on a series of events from the moment she had looked into those oddly addicting violet eyes. Cupid played tricks and now she couldn't get enough of the sweet called Murasakibara Atsushi. After all, she did have a sweet tooth.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**I'm honestly not sure how well this story is going but I'm having a ton of fun writing it. Sorry for a long wait. The school year just ended and I had to focus on my exams for a while but here is Chapter 17 of Bubble Gum Pop. Thank you for reading and reviewing as well as liking my story. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

_"__I don't even know how it happened, Aria," she could see her best friend on the other end of the line as she was probably bouncing up and down excitedly with her big brown doe eyes wide and happy._

_"__You know I didn't even want to be caught up in basketball this year but I don't think I can avoid it now," she sighed. _

_She didn't know why they decided to pick her. Someone else would have been better._

_"__Well, you know what they say," her friend told her as she calmed down. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."_

* * *

**Word Count: **100


End file.
